


须臾此世 04

by oliviadawn



Series: 须臾此世 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviadawn/pseuds/oliviadawn
Summary: 斑扉现代au 《须臾此世》系列的04车两人其实都没什么经验 只是斗嘴停不下来





	

须臾此世

04

 

现在这样处境的罪魁祸首还是自己——千手扉间暗自腹诽，难得有这般昏头的时候还偏偏被抓住了把柄。再加上宇智波斑正以这种暧昧的姿势瞧着他似乎在等待一个合理的解释，怎么看这一回像是在劫难逃。至少现在，他被粘腻的汗水包围，再加上熬夜带来的作呕感，还有那一点点酒精带来的眩晕，他并不想和斑发生点实质的关系——只能把事情变得更糟罢了。但很不幸，他的下体并没有因为这番惊讶而退缩，还保持着做梦时的那般硬挺……扉间心里道了一声不妙。却沉声回敬，“怎么算？……你这借口真下作。”  
“下作？”一片黑暗中他看不太清斑的神色，只感觉到发梢扫过他的脸。那语气倒是充满了嘲讽，“你跑到别人床上做春梦难道就不下作了？”

“所以呢？你要……更下作的？”  
“啊，人若犯我……”

毫无征兆的，千手扉间感到他的手腕被斑按住，那具精于锻炼的身体重量猛地压下来，呼吸都喷在他脸上，之后是一个啃咬似的亲吻，技巧娴熟的蹭过他的齿列和舌尖吸吮。斑有那么几下倒真是碰到他口中敏感的部分，令他呼吸也急促几分，赤红的眼眸死死的盯着这个曾是他对头的人——即使在黑暗中他只能看到斑深沉如墨的眼睛，他看不出那情绪，却在这个吻中感受到掠夺和占据的意味。斑松开他，慢悠悠的说完下半句，“……还治其人之身，最起码的吧。”

都是借口，他现在反而感到懊丧了些，因为不得不面对这个事实。何况他已然听到衣料摩擦的轻响，恐怕是斑脱下那件t恤的动作。手腕的桎梏得以放松，而斑现在压着他，让他同样无法抽身，当皮肤的触感贴上他，他自嘲的想，可能没有比这更糟糕的了。他现在可要硬着头皮与昔日和他大打出手的死对头春风一度，半强迫半自愿，一部分也是为了他自己。还不一定是什么花样，还不一定……斑再吻他的动作多少缓和些，但他不想回应，舌尖却被强迫着跟上节奏被挑逗吮吸，那些来不及出口的挖苦讽刺就被封在口中变成了微弱的抗议。于他来说接吻挑不起过多的兴趣，却意识到斑和他一样裸着上身，斑的手心凉一些，贴着他的体温却是灼热，和他那份混在一起如同炙烤。他不想分辨那其中有没有羞耻的成分。而且他又想到梦境——也相差不多。这时他意识到，他仅有那些可怜的经验大概也只是虚与委蛇或逢场作戏的程度而已。  
“……无耻。”

“说这话之前……”扉间随即感觉到裆部那跃跃欲试的器官被粗鲁的摸了几下，那里却因为这番逗弄愈加兴奋，微妙的性欲从那处慢慢向上爬来——让他更不自在 。斑哼了一声，直接把那条宽松短裤从扉间腰上拽下，语气里全是嘲弄，“你这不是更兴奋了吗。”

“彼此彼此。你到底……”斑的唇舌纠缠使他吞回后半句，斑咬着他下唇吮吸复又放开，在他颈侧以留下牙印的力道咬下去，疼痛让扉间咬着牙骂了一句，“你什么毛病？！”但斑没理他，转而舌尖缠上耳垂，含吮舔舐的动作仿佛对待一件玩物，令人羞耻的轻微声响就这样赤裸直接的吹进耳朵里，令他再次浑身紧张的僵硬。他向来讨厌别人碰他，连拍肩膀的程度也在意——柱间算是个例外，但他大哥可不会扯他耳朵。他一只手腕被斑抓着，另一只手就抬起来想把斑从他脸边推开，而且斑的长头发不断地擦过他脸侧，作痒的要紧——然而斑直起身子，敏捷的抓住他手腕。斑现在倒是脱了手套，否则他一定会认为斑有什么特殊的癖好，但接下来的情况让他这个念头更为强烈。斑把他双手绑缚在他头顶的床栏杆上，鬼知道一张单人床怎么会有床栏杆——而且他们这种程度的动作已经让床吱嘎吱嘎响个不停了。如果床塌了的话……倒是好事。他心里这么想着，手腕想动两下，却发现是被皮带绑住的，可能还夹杂着别的什么东西，他扯不开。

“你还真有毛病。喜欢用强的？”

“让你老实点而已。”

“你也就这点能耐啊。”  
话音刚落他就喘了口气，因为来自乳尖出的掐拧，和划过他胸肌的舌尖。他的身体因为月光和那路灯光线的作用似乎苍白着，可目之所及，斑那明显锻炼过的腹肌同样苍白。他似乎看到斑从他胸口抬起头来，说话的时候不忘拧了一把他胸口的肌肉，“嗯，反正上你足够了。”  
“你……”

“爽了就给你解开，怎么样？”

 

他还想再说点什么，差点被胸口的逗弄逼出一声呻吟。斑的舌尖缠上他那本来无关紧要的部分，那种新奇的刺激感令他有点愕然。斑的牙齿试探似的轻咬乳尖的部分，从那里升起的陌生快感猛地奔上他脑海，令他一时不知所措，只能竭尽全力不发出任何奇怪的声音，但是斑加上了手指逗弄，忽然说了一句，“你还真有趣……竟然有反应啊。”  
“……我哪知道。”

“我本来以为……算了。”

 

扉间没明白那话的含义，之后也由不得他再去认真思考，斑似乎着意于在这一处作弄他，那可怜的肉粒被舌尖来回摩挲时不时被用力吸吮，甚至像是要吸出汁液一样。被弄得胀痛不已是一方面，但扉间也不明白为什么这样会带来快感，无论如何，……但他咬住下唇，喘息了一阵才有力气回敬，“你还真觉得……我像是……喜欢痛的人？”

“你还喜欢痛？”这次斑的语气里似乎带上一点讶异，“看不出来啊。”过了一会斑仿佛意识到了事情的不对之处，尽力憋住笑，一边用手指划过扉间的腹肌，“你脑子里到底在想什么？”

“这话得问你……唔！”

 

斑俯下身，舌尖舔上方才手指拂过的地方，连脐间也不曾放过。他因为那种刺激连连抽息，却感到对方的手却已开始套弄他那已经半勃的性器。扉间很快意识到因为自己紧绷的意识，由此带来的快感比平常多得多，也许更多的是因为敏感部位这样被人接触着——这几乎是头一遭。在以往那几次几乎淡忘的经历中，他排斥别人的抚摸，也没有这样多的挑逗抚摸，公事公办的不带任何感情，甚至冷漠那般。但现在他挣脱不开，腿又被斑按住，被迫接受这些逗弄，每一下都让他神经绷紧。斑套弄着他，在敏感的顶端加以指尖和指腹，还有那下面的囊袋也没放过——当那处感到斑手心的凉意，紧张和战栗感让他几乎咬住牙齿。斑的手法和他自己不太一样，遑论那种触感……而现在他在斑的手里兴奋的不像样子，腿都有些战栗着，他分不清是紧张还是性欲。斑的身影在那一团阴影里，借着路灯的光扉间看不太清，但他感觉到自己的腿被掐了掐，斑的声音传来，“……有这么紧张？”

 

“……”他懒得回答。现在他的欲望终于到了亟待解决的地步，即使他较之刚才清醒些，但这次不是醉意而是欲望在慢慢吞没着他。那处因为这番逗弄几乎滴下前液来，尤其是斑的手指擦过前端的时候，如果再来这么一两下他多半就会释放，然而从刚才就一直嘎吱作响的单人床似乎减轻了一部分重量似的——斑下床去，他听到光脚踏在地上的脚步声。过了一会儿又回来。扉间似乎听见撕开包装的声音，大概意识到接下来他要面对的是什么——他想活动一下有点发麻的手腕，但斑捆的相当紧。有几秒钟他甚至思考了一下为何不把灯打开——过了一会他相当他这副可耻的样子会被斑尽收眼底一览无余，他觉得不如作罢。但他还是偏过头去，向着床边嘲讽了一句，“你还知道戴套啊。”

“怎么？……要不，比比谁先死？”  
“啧啧。”

 

他向来对斑充满了不信任感，包括这种时候——他甚至认为自己每次用套都是因为某种意义上的洁癖，即使他的经验寥寥，相当克制——他也不认为斑会克制，多半是来自由来已久的成见。床似乎不堪重负的晃了几下，一副要塌的模样，却终究没塌。斑的呼吸再次靠近他，手指顺着脖颈抚摸，又落到脸上。

“你……”  
“第一次？紧张成这样？”

 

他想反驳两句却又被堵住唇舌，他感到斑的另一只手在床上抓过什么东西往他腰底下塞，似乎是个枕头还是别的什么——松开之后他气喘吁吁，斑却又品尝似的舌尖缠上他脖子和锁骨，执意留下点印痕的力道。他不禁开始怀疑对方真有点什么变态的嗜好，但在会阴处撩拨的手指让他不能再往下想。斑的手指上似乎沾着什么凉而粘的东西顶上他的后穴，他甚至能感到挫平的指甲一点一点顶入他，他意识到那是润滑剂，可体内的异物感让他下意识的夹紧，肠肉绞紧斑的手指，倒像是一副渴求的模样。这点不适感几乎让他性器也跟着有点垂头丧气的意思，斑却凑过来亲了亲他——他不喜欢这种状似亲密的举动，尤其是被亲吻的是脸颊。斑却抽出手指离开他，复又趴在他腿间，语带疑问的又问了一遍，“你不会真是第一次吧？……”

 

“关你什么事。”他终于有力气反驳了。可斑另一只手握住他性器，方才沾着润滑剂的手指试图再次顶入——一边说了一句，“直觉？……”扉间从那语调中听出不确定的意味，瞬间他甚至思考斑是否会嘲笑他的生涩，但这种念头一晃而过，反倒是不无反讽的回答对方，“你以为人人都像你这么放纵？”  
“那我还挺荣幸的，是吧？”

 

从那语气中扉间听出来调笑的意味，虽然确实如此——斑准确的捕捉到他未曾想过的言外之意，还反过来调笑他，因为他的的确确是第一次，而现在——斑的手指在他体内试探着推进摸索，另一只手握着他的性器抚摸逗弄，直接而激烈的快感电流般的从那里烧上脑海。他尽力把呻吟化成几声喘息，但紧接着斑的第二根手指也没入他，后穴有种被撑开的诡异感，他觉得那手指在他后穴进到相当深的地方，碾磨着擦过某一处，或某一点——反上脑海的快感让他几乎失神甚至交出自我，感觉似乎有些不同，比他自行处理直到释放的那种快感有过之而无不及。而且区区手指的摩擦，就让自己……扉间庆幸是在黑暗中，否则他通红的脸颊和羞耻的神情估计会被斑大肆嘲讽一番。斑似乎感觉到了他的变化，手指试探着屈伸，在那处敏感又摩擦几下，扉间的下体似乎在他手中猛地抽动几下，却依旧没有释放。而方才绷紧的肌肉却不知为何而放松，多半是因为激烈之类的原因——他听见斑若有若无的叹了一声，那两根手指在他体内开始模仿抽插的动作。里面灼热粘腻，紧紧地吸着那两根手指，却不妨碍他屈起手指，故意在那敏感处撩拨，以指尖和指腹，乃至指节。他感到扉间大幅度的颤抖。却还是执着或者倔强的努力不发出呻吟。斑听到那些刻意忍耐的喘息声时有点想笑，可他笑不出来，加之他自己早已硬挺，不知是因为扉间这般的喘息还是他抚摸挑逗的肉体。他本以为这种时候的对方会像一具尸体那般无趣，现在这结果某种意义上却大大出乎他的预料，倒也不错——他这样想着维持着抽插的动作，凑上去舔舐扉间的耳朵，舌尖描摹耳廓戳刺耳孔，在对方明显急促的喘息中吹进一句话，“……没必要这么忍耐吧。”

“唔……！”

 

他及时咬住了嘴唇闭上眼睛，视野里一片空茫一闪而过，他的下体这时没被斑的手抚弄，却这样猝不及防的释放，弄的一片狼藉。相比平日里自己处理时的快感这次要猛烈得多。他剧烈地喘息着，感到斑的唇舌在他颈窝收紧又留下一个牙印。他喘息未定，声音沙哑，却提醒似的开口，“给我解开……”

“你还挺快。都弄到我腿上了。”

斑看上去没有任何想给他解开的意思，只是玩味的打量着余韵将尽的对方，手指还埋在后穴中慢慢屈伸，那处软肉似乎因为这番抽插和刚才因为高潮的抽搐变的服帖了些，虽然是同样的缠人——他试探着伸进第三根手指。被突然的这般撑开，扉间再次颤抖着努力聚焦目光，对上斑的眼神。“给我解开。”他努力沉声重复了一遍，尽量让语气显得恼怒，即使他本身就已经有些恼怒了，“难道你还要……”

“不然呢？”

 

他感到三根手指一起压上那一处，险些把他逼出声音。斑的手指继续着抽插的动作，似乎还有些斟酌。这种异物感挥之不去，他觉得那里似乎已经被撑开到极限了，而斑还在按揉着他那处敏感，几乎让他失去思考的能力，方才因为射精而暂时萎靡的性器也悄然抬头。他方反应过来似乎快感正是从体内那处敏感而来，从他的尾椎狂奔到大脑，化作无数细流抚慰每一个叫嚣着要求满足的细胞——等等，那么刚才的………他还想再说什么，手指的触感却从体内退出，更为灼热的部分抵在入口处，就着之前润滑的那份服帖顶了进去。

 

扉间冒了一身冷汗。他挣扎着想阻止斑继续埋进他深处，但这种努力没什么意义。斑抓着他的脚踝制住他动作，尝试着把自己推的更深。每一次推进都感受到肠壁绞紧，却又不得不屈服于斑的碾压。扉间的后穴被他完全填满，那里面比他们的吐息更加灼热。扉间的喘息不知是痛苦还是愉悦，他倒是听出了对方是咬着嘴唇的———他还是凑过去强硬的推进自己的舌尖，并强迫对方与之相缠。

 

相当痛，这是他的第一个感觉。后穴被撑开到极限，敏感的肠壁被这般侵入，他觉得自己几乎被撕裂。但什么也没有，血或者别的什么液体……他感到自己紧紧的夹着斑，这不是他的本意，但或许是疼痛带来的紧张，也或许是纯粹的生理反应———斑吻他的动作却激烈，大半顶进去之后斑就放开了他的脚踝，窄小的床铺再次嘎吱作响，昭示着不堪重负似的，扉间的半张脸也埋在阴影中，稍微侧一下就会撞到墙上。他努力的想保持平衡，但除非他把腿盘到斑的腰上，……无论如何他不会这么做。他感到斑的动作似乎停了下来，一只手撑着床铺，另一只手伸下去握住他因为疼痛再次垂头丧气的性器，湿软的舌尖放开他……却转而舔去了方才因为刺激或疼痛而残留的一点泪水，生理上的那种。

 

扉间并没有时间想这个原因，他们的躯体相贴，在这个闷热的夏夜因为一个不知所云的荒唐理由滚在一起，汗水混砸着不分彼此，混在一起的还有那份灼热和黏腻。斑的胸膛贴着他，他似乎感到对方的心跳，还有那明显锻炼过的肌肉，他们贴在一起厮磨，斑埋在他体内，疼痛因为斑的停下而暂时好转，但那种被撑开的感觉已经令他足够不适。斑却开始动了——填满他的性器正在灼热的擦过他的内壁，细微的水声从结合的部位发出，虽然动作缓慢，但每一次性器缓缓的碾过乃至挤压着那一处，快感如方才那般强烈的涌上他意识。早就消失的眩晕感再一次困住他，快感流入四肢百骸的感觉令他瘫软，乃至意识模糊——他还在努力地想办法维持清醒，却感到斑解开他双手的桎梏。

 

他下意识的抓紧了床单，他无心在意在斑面前双腿大张任由操弄的样子何其淫乱，或者说他已经没了精力——过多的欲望令他不知所措，他觉得自己仿佛要满溢，而斑还在侵占顶撞着他，每一下碾磨都几乎让他叫出声来，光是忍耐就已经很辛苦。他听见斑的喘息，带着情欲似的，伏下身一次又一次和他嘴唇相触乃至吮吸。热意包围他们，斑每一下似乎都进到他深处，他觉得自己的性器也兴奋得要命，几乎又要释放。他觉得抓着被单的一只手被斑捉住，十指相扣的姿势不免有些尴尬，那不是什么感情的证明，只是下意识的……他收紧手指，清晰的感到关节收紧的痛感。斑凑过来的时候他避开那些乱糟糟的头发，终是狠狠一口咬在了斑的肩膀上。斑的身上那点古龙水味似乎早已被汗融化，而他自己也在融化，在快感的逼迫和吞没中慢慢的归于虚无或是更广阔的存在———他被迟来的狂喜淹没，高潮持久而深刻，最后也终于无法忍耐的吐出几声低沉呻吟。性器颤抖着释放，粘稠的精液再次把他和斑的小腹弄得一塌糊涂。

 

扉间还有点意识，外面的天空竟有些发白，他们这番折腾实在过分。……床竟然也没塌掉，他觉得他自己高潮的时候仿佛也听到了那嘎吱声响。虽然这场荒唐他觉得只是斑个人的问题。可现在他连腰都有点抬不起来，更别提和对方理论几句。他似乎看到斑扯掉沾满液体的套子丢掉，又听到斑坐在他旁边穿裤子的动静。他觉得意识模糊，即使余韵还残留着一小部分，让他陷入无措的瘫软中，但现在这些慢慢都变成了困倦。模糊的意识里，他仿佛听到斑说了一句话，不知是自言自语还是和他说的，“我上一次做……还是去年的事了。”

然而下一秒他就失去了意识。

 

斑打了个呵欠，点燃一支烟走到窗口站定。他想到刚才那场性事，方才他认为自己感受到的是几倍的快感，现在觉得腿都有些打颤。他自认没什么经验，而这一次更是碰上了初次的扉间。他就这么上了他以前的死对头，……还是柱间的弟弟。想到这一层，不免有些尴尬，一瞬间他却有点不知道明天要如何去面对柱间了。

 

最终他只是掐灭了那支抽了一半的烟，心想着转天还要洗枕巾和床单，走出了屋门。无论如何，他还来得及冲个澡，然后睡一小会。


End file.
